Season's Greetings
by Berry's Ambitions
Summary: [One-shot] It's Hearth's Warming Eve, and a certain royal couple have some news to share with their daughter. Christmas gift for GhostlyMayhem. [Discord/Celestia]


_**Season's Greetings**_

_**By Berry's Ambitions**_

**A/N: My second attempt at Discord/Celestia and the _My Little Pony_ fandom, as well as a belated Christmas present for my dear friend Elena Hurley. :) This is could be seen as an either a glimpse into the possible future or an alternate reality altogether. Take your pick.**

**Not much to say about this, really. It's quite fluffy, and this was my first time writing for Discord so I hope I did him some form of justice. Enjoy!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own _My Little Pony_.**

* * *

_What a lovely evening,_ the alicorn thought. On the inside of the castle, at least. She couldn't imagine how cold it would be outdoors for the average pony - of course, her kind never had to worry about things like that.

_The snow does look pretty, though, _she noted with a smile, watching as it floated by. _Cassara's going to want to play in it tomorrow._

Cassara. Her beloved daughter. Queen Celestia could still remember the day she was born...

_How time has flown by,_ she reflected, glancing at her belly.

There was a sudden softness brushing at her spine. "Just what are you thinking, Tia?"

Celestia did not need to look behind her. "Hello, dear," she greeted, trying to stifle a laugh. "Oh, stop that! You're tickling me.

The king, Discord, withdrew his tail. He was in front of his wife now, having teleported, with a mischievious grin on his face. "You know you love it," he teased. "How do you think this - " Discord rested his paw on her abdomen. "happened?" Despite his suggestive implications, the draconequus' tone was soft, full of wonder. "I still can't believe it," he murmured. "Another little us on the way."

"It's as if you read my mind," Celestia agreed, nuzzling her husbamd affectionately. "I was actually wondering when we should tell Cassie..."

Discord stroked his beard, a habit that resurfaced whenever he was deep in thought. "Well, it _is_ Hearth Warming Eve..."

Celestia understood immediately. "Tonight?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"We can't hide the truth forever." He paused. "Well, at least not from her. Cassara's got my brains, after all," Discord added with a wry smile.

Rising to her hooves, Celestia rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Dizzy," she said lightly. "Why don't I go - "

They both froze, listening to the flutter of wings, as Princess Cassara herself descended into the room. "I heard my name," she said simply, clearly noticing the expression of befuddlement of her father's face. "Was I called?"

Celestia studied her filly with kind eyes. It was still an adjustment to look at Cassara and... well, _herself. _Cassara was the spitting image of her mother when she had been that age. The only suggestion of her draconequus heritage was the gray highlights found scattered throughout her otherwise rosy mane.

"More or less," Celestia said slowly, exchanging a look with her husband. He gave a slight nod.

"What is it?" Cassara tilted her head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"The opposite of wrong, actually," Discord informed her, beckoning the princess to come closer. Celestia could see him trying and failing to fight back a smile. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Cassara leaned forward, her lavender eyes brimming with curiousity.

A pause. "You're going to be a big sister!" Celestia exclaimed, beaming.

It took a moment for her words to register.

"A big... sister?" Cassara asked slowly.

"That's right," Discord said, a slight crease in his brow. Celestia knew he shared her feelings - how exactly was Cassara taking this? She tried to stifle an oncoming pang of worry in her chest.

"So... I'm going to have a_ little_ sister?"

"Or brother," Discord added, somewhat defensively. Celestia glanced at him sternly.

Another pause.

"Cassie..." Celestia began.

_"OH, MOST WONDERFUL OF NIGHTS!"_

Cassara's cry of joy sent her parents tumbling backwards in surprise and her aunt dashing into the room.

"What's the matter?" Luna demanded, darting glances back and forth. "Sister, why are you on the floor? What's the matter with - "

"We told her." Discord gave a slight wince as he sat up, helping Celestia to her hooves. "She seems to be taking it rather well, I think."

"You told her that...?" Luna's gaze landed questioningly on her sister's abdomen. Luna had been with Celestia when the results of the pregnancy test spell had come back in the first place. Celestia's ears rung at the mere memory.

"What do _you_ think, Luna?" Discord's tone was teasing as he watched Cassara fly circles around the room, giggling and shrieking.

His sister-in-law pretended to be offended. "Well, anything's possible!"

Cassara landed clumsily in front of her family. The filly was positively beaming. "When?" she asked, bouncing up and down. "When will I get to meet them?"

"Soon enough," Celestia assured her, nuzzling Cassara's face. She hadn't the heart to tell her daughter that the baby wasn't due for another ten months. **(A/N: Horse pregnancies last eleven months, according to various pet sites I've visited.)**

"So now that we've told you, you won't have to worry about getting your Hearth Warming Eve gifts!"

Cassara looked mortified.

"DISCORD!"

"Shame on you!"

"Oh, nothing wrong with a little harmless fun. You should all know me by now."

"It's okay, Daddy." Cassara smiled up at the three of them. "You really couldn't have gotten me a better gift than this."

Celestia turned to Discord. There was warmth in his yellow eyes.

Both had to agree with that sentiment.

**~The End~**


End file.
